


More Than I Asked For

by commandercrouton



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flip is awkward, Fluff, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Rey is doing a solid, She says its to get out of a speeding ticket, Snow, Winter Holiday fluff, but we both know she is lying, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: After being the butt of a joke over being dateless to the holiday party for the third time in a row, Flip makes the mistake of saying he has a date. What is he to do besides ask the neighbor he's been in love with since she moved in?
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	More Than I Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this doll! You deserve all the Flip stories love

Standing in an overly-decorated living room with a cup of spiked hot cider in his hand, Flip can’t quite recall how he got here. If he thought back though, all signs would point to his big fat mouth, and the fact he couldn’t stop trying to one-up Jimmy. 

Flip refused to blame himself, but blaming Jimmy was easy. If Jimmy just didn’t make that snide comment regarding his lack of date to all the social functions, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have panicked and said he had a girlfriend. 

They all but laughed at him when he said that. It wasn’t the first time he was thankful for his shaggy hair which covered his ears. 

Watching his beautiful neighbor Rey, who agreed to do this to get out of a speeding ticket no less, charm everyone here was his own brand of hell he had no idea he could achieve while living. The pride and satisfaction that crept into his voice when he introduced the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm as his girlfriend was all real as he took in their shocked faces. 

And Rey, well she was perfect. She was never too far from him, always careful to rib him lovingly while somehow also complimenting him. The love and adoration she had in her own eyes as she introduced herself caused feelings he thought he hid away to come back full force. If he didn’t know it was fake, he would have believed it was real as well. 

Which brought him back to the predicament at hand. It  _ wasn’t  _ real. She would never look at him like a loving girlfriend. She would never attend another one of these events, and he would be left fielding questions on when they broke up and why. No one would believe he left her, which only left him with one conclusion, he was the asshole in this fake relationship. 

He was going to be the one that wasn’t enough for her to stay, and that cut too deep for him to think about what the next day would bring. 

“So, your girlfriend, huh?” Ron sidled up next to him, a beer in one hand, and his other hand in his pocket.

“Yep,” he replied, leaning against the wall watching her make her way back with two hot ciders for them. The smile she had on her face was blinding, mesmerizing. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. If he was a good guy, he would have insisted on bringing the drinks to her. Instead, she shut him down with a glare and muttering under her breath saying she had two perfectly good hands and she knew how to use them. As if  _ that  _ statement didn’t bring enough images to his mind. 

Feeling Ron’s eyes on him, Flip turned to face him with a scowl on his face. “What are you staring for?”

“Flip...come on. Don’t insult a Stallworth brother!” Ron chuckled while staring at him meaningfully.

Flip felt his heart jumpstart in his check. Was it that obvious? Regardless, he refused to give Ron any sort of satisfaction. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Wow, okay. Let’s just ignore the fact we are both detectives, and good ones at that. But you actually try to insult me by saying you don’t know. Your cheeks have been hotter than a damn cranberry every time you touch her. All I’m saying is, it don’t take much to realize you have barely touched that woman in your life, let alone for three months like you claim.”

“Shut up,” he gritted out through his teeth, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. 

“Damn, you really just wanted to shut Jimmy’s trap,” Ron laughed. “I get it, I do. That man is a piece of work. I won’t spill your secret, but you owe me lunch.”

“Don’t bring it up ever again, and you got yourself a deal,” Flip instantly responded, setting down his now empty cup on the bookshelf behind him. His eyes went back to searching for Rey, only taking moments before zeroing in on her ass in the red dress she wore tonight. 

“Where’d you find her?”

“She’s my neighbor.”

Ron’s mouth widened in a wicked smile. “The one you’re in love with. Holy shit Flip!”

“I’m not in love with her,” he hissed, “and keep your voice down.”

“Bitch, please. We both know how you feel. I swear you never shut up about her. Rey did this and Rey did that. I thought you had a heart attack when you came in all dazed last summer just because she was watering her flowers in cut off jean shorts. You got hit by the love bug, and bad.”

Flip bristled at the statement, but his heart knew it’s true. He remember the cut-off jean shorts day fondly, the image made a common reoccurrence in his dreams. The way her freckled skin shone in the sun, her long and tanned legs were simply mouth-watering, and the way her hair fell out of her bun to curl around her face...it was truly more beautiful than a piece of art. She put all others to shame with the way-

“Flip!”

“What did you say?” he asked, brought out of his memory too soon.

Ron pursed his lips and gave him a look. “You were imagining it again, weren’t you. You are a sick man Flip. That poor woman has no idea what she signed up for.”

His partner walked away with a laugh, leaving Flip to glare at his retreating back.

What did he know? Flip crushed the now empty cup in his hand. Ron was a dumbass, just like Jimmy. He didn’t know Rey.

Speaking of Rey, where was she? She was just on her way over here. Glancing around the room, his eyes zeroed in on her talking to that bastard Andy from highway patrol. She was a respectable distance away from him, but Flip watched with anger as Andy continuously crowded her space.

Without another thought, Flip stalked forward with anger in his veins. There was no way in hell he was going to let that prick next to  _ his  _ Rey.

“Flip!” Rey’s accented voice was filled with genuine happiness as she saw him walk to them. It was so easy to believe she actually wanted to be here with him and him alone. 

“Zimmerman, what are you doing here? Can’t you see Rey and I are in a convo buddy?” Andy smiled, but his eyes were cold.

“I don’t think it’s an issue, seeing as she is my girlfriend,” he growled, pulling Rey flush to his body. 

He watched in satisfaction as Andy’s eyes widened as he watched Rey settle her head on his chest. His heart was pounding at the close contact, and he just hoped he wasn’t as red as Ron said he was when they touched. 

“Babe, here’s your cider. Sorry, it took so long, but Andrew here-”

“Um, it’s Andy-”

“-just kept talking about, you know what I honestly don’t even remember,” she smiled at him, winking mischievously at him as she handed him his new cup. The cup was warm at best, and he could not care less at this moment. 

“No worries, Sweetheart,” he leaned over to whisper in her ear. Her cheeks blushed a pretty pink that reminded him of the pink ladies flowers that bloomed on the campgrounds in Nebraska. 

Andy cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. “So, Rey, you didn’t tell me you came here with someone.”

“Well, you didn’t give me a chance to, you were too busy talking about yourself.”

Flip had to cover his laugh into a cough, which quickly turned real as he felt her hand slide into his, and  _ fuck _ , how he loved it.

“Stallworth brothah!” Flip was shoved closer to Rey as Ron patted his back. “Andy, you bothering these two lovebirds? Man, I’m surprised you caught them. They’ve been all over each other tonight.”

Flip fought the urge to slap his partner upside the head. 

“As a matter of fact,” Ron trailed off, pulling something from his pocket with a knowing smile on his face. “Here you guys go. Lay a good one on her Flip.”

Looking down, Flip was surprised to see a sprig of mistletoe resting lightly in Ron’s palm. He quickly started shaking his head in disagreement. “Ron, please. We are all adults here, we don’t need to follow this tradition. Besides, it’s not even above our heads.”

Ron opened his mouth in surprise, “You are absolutely right. Let me fix that.” He quickly looked around, before spotting what he needed. Next thing Flip knew, Ron was dragging a chair closer to their little group. Hopping on the seat, he dangled the mistletoe above their heads. “How’s this?”

“I’m Jewish,” he answered feebly. 

“I don’t think that matters, Flip,” Rey whispered. He quickly looked down to her and was not surprised to see her face as red as his must be. She must be so mortified. They didn’t even discuss public displays of affection. 

“Are you sure?” he whispered as he pulled her as close to his body as he could. She emitted a soft gasp, and the sound went straight to both of his heads. He just hoped she couldn’t feel the bottom one right now. 

His eyes widened as he felt her arms come around his neck, and softly brush through his raven locks. Their eyes locked as their lips slowly inched forward, the anticipation building within their own bubble. 

Closing his eyes, Flip closed the distance between them and placed his lips on hers. The reaction he felt was instant. Her lips were everything he imagined and more. The pressure was firm, and he nearly whimpered as she pushed him closer with her hands. He could feel the hands he had settling on her waist slowly raise to wrap around her.

A contented hum left her mouth, emitting vibrations against his lips and he opened his mouth in invitation. She gladly accepted and he melted as he tasted her. She tasted of hot cider and the chocolate chip cookies they had earlier at the party. Tongues tangled with one another as they slowly became wrapped in each other’s essence.

The sound of catcalls caused them to quickly spring apart. Rey blushed as she adjusted her dress, purposely avoiding his eyes.

“Damn, Flip didn’t know you had it in you,” Jimmy’s voice called out from the crowd.

Flip’s eyes looked around and was surprised to see almost the entire room staring at the kiss shared between him and Rey. Huffing, he grabbed her wrist and shoved past the other guests as he searched for the exit. 

A quick turn brought them to the exit and he didn’t stop as he opened the door, pulling Rey through the entryway after him. 

Snow was lightly falling, dusting the ground in a white blanket. They could hear the muffled sounds of the party, and Flip would swear he could hear Ron laughing from here. 

“Hey, um, I’m sorry if that was weird,” he uttered. The cold weather froze the moisture in his breath and realization settled in. “Dammit Rey, I’m sorry, I never should have dragged you out here without your jacket, I just wanted to talk to you without everyone staring at us.”

She laughed, rubbing her goosebumps away the best she could. Silently, Flip opened his arms and she rushed into them. 

“Stars, you are so warm, it’s not fair,” she moaned, snuggling into his chest. 

Holding her tightly, he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, and he could faintly smell her floral-scented shampoo. 

“I’m glad you came with me. I don’t know what I would have done if you said no,” he whispered.

“Well, I hope I did everything you needed a fake date to,” she replied, emitting a laugh that didn’t sound right to his ears. 

Listening to the thundering heart in his rib cage, and the instincts in him which screamed there is something  _ more _ in this moment, he took a chance. 

“You gave me more than I asked for. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you just one more thing.” He could hear his voice shaking like a teenager on prom night.

“What’s that?” she asked, her voice muffled.

“Go on a date with me? For real?”

She froze in his grasp, and he instantly felt fear creep up his spine as he realized he may have read the situation wrong. Just as he was about to backtrack and apologize, she gave him an answer.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

He could feel her smiling against his chest. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. I was hoping you would for a long time actually.”

Flip blinked rapidly, processing those words. “Since when?”

Rey pretended to think, “Oh, probably about two days after I moved in next door.”

He groaned as he realized all the time they wasted and she laughed as he pulled her closer. 

“Well, I promise not to wait forever to not ask you for a second date.”

“Wow, so confident there will already be a second date, is there?” she teased.

“Absolutely. In fact, we should schedule it right now. How does that sound?” He leaned away and looked down at her, a crooked smile graced his face.

Slowly a shy and joyful smile grew on hers. Her face was rosy from the cold and Flip knew he had to bring her inside quickly, but then she opened her mouth, giving him an answer to his question.

“That sounds like more than I could ever have asked for.”

He kissed her once more before dragging her back inside the party. Looking at Ron’s triumphant face, he knew he would have to deal with that smug son of a bitch on a daily basis at work. But the way Rey grasped his hand and never left his side told him it was all worth it. 


End file.
